Coded light (“CL”) systems generally comprise a plurality of lights within each of which is embedded a unique identifier or code. The invisible identifier or code can be embedded in light sources such as light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as well as incandescent, halogen, fluorescent, and high-intensity discharge lamps. The identifier is based on modulation of visible light of the light source or by placing an additional infrared source in or with the light source and modulating that light emitted by this infrared source. LEDs are particularly well-suited for CL systems since they allow for high modulation bandwidth and frequency.
The unique identifier or code emitted by the light source can be utilized by a wide variety of tools and applications, including the identification of one or more specific light sources in the presence of numerous light sources, which in turn enables applications such as lighting manipulation and modification schemes. Further, information about the spatiotemporal location of the identified light source can either be separately associated with the identified light source's identifier, or can be directly embedded into the code transmitted by the coded light source. Coded light systems can be established in any location where a receiver capable of detecting coded light can be used, including but not limited to shopping malls, homes, office buildings, tunnels, subways, parking garages, and other locations.
When a CL system is constructed each light source within that system, or a subset of light sources within the system, can be assigned a unique identifier or code. Each light source also inherently possesses a unique geographic location simply as a result of its physical introduction to the system. The process of associating a light source's emitted code with the physical location of that light source, and vice versa, is known as “commissioning.” Commissioning may be performed, for example, if an intended or possible use of the CL system requires the individual addressability of some or all of the light sources in the system.
However, the commissioning process can be tedious, as a CL system can comprise hundreds or thousands of light sources, each with a unique code and geophysical location. Although there are methods and apparatus for facilitating the commissioning process, these methods and apparatus require continuous input from or participation from a human being. For example, there are portable devices comprising one or more light detectors that are used for commissioning. However, the portable devices must be manually carried, maneuvered, or navigated through the coded lighting system by an individual. There are also motorized commissioning devices with light detectors for commissioning that are similarly driven or navigated through the coded lighting system by the individual. These portable and motorized devices therefore require significant human interaction in order to perform their light commissioning functions.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide methods and apparatus to enable commissioning without requiring human interaction to maneuver the commissioning device through the coded lighting system, and that optionally overcome one or more drawbacks of existing techniques.